Charlie Nakamura Jnr
Charlie Maiha Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the second daughter of Hayley and Raiden Nakamura. She will be named after her paternal grandmother. Her abilities will be Appearance Alteration, Plasticity and Precipitation Manipulation. Appearance Charlie will have a pale skin tone and brown eyes. Her hair will at first be a mixture of red and blonde, but will later become completely blonde. As an adult, she'll also have her hair long, often wearing it with a headband, and she will prefer dark and stylish clothing. She will always be wearing heels or boots. She will grow to be tall and slim built, similar to all of her sisters. Abilities Her first ability will be Appearance Alteration. This is the ability to alter the appearances of others, and it will enable her to change their skin, hair and eye colouring, hair and skin texture and facial structure. She won't be capable of changing build, height or voice. The transformation will last as long as she wills it to, and will be permanent if she chooses. She will usually need physical contact to change a person's appearance. As a child, she will often use this ability on her older sister Sally. Her second ability will be Plasticity. This will enable her to stretch, remould and contort her body easily, changing its shape in any way. She will never be harmed by the ability, could never stretch herself too far, and could always return to her usual shape easily. However, she won't be able to alter her own appearance. Her final ability will be Precipitation Manipulation. This is the ability to control all forms of precipitation, including rain, snow, sleet, hail, fog and mist. She could cause these weather conditions, could end them and could finely manipulate both existing ones and ones she caused herself. The manipulation could include naturally possible events such as intensifying rainfall, and normally impossible ones such as making the precipitation fall upwards. However, she won't be capable of manipulating any other water, including water which has already fallen. Family *Mother - Hayley Nakamura *Father - Raiden Nakamura *Sisters - Sally, Lowri, Pippy, Alexia, Elly and Clara Nakamura *Brothers - Martell, Daniel, Lucien and Devon Nakamura History Charlie will be her parents' second child and daughter, though they would have been married for many years before her birth, in November 2034. She will be born in the same year as her cousin, Acalan. She will be named after her paternal grandmother, Charlie Nakamura. Raiden will suggest this name after Hayley remarks that the baby girl seems to have inherited her grandmother's hair colouring. Her older sister Sally will be a year old when she is born, and Charlie will be nearly 2 when Martell is born. She will then be 3 when the twin girls are born, 5 when the twin boys are born, and 7 when the quadruplets are born. Etymology Charlie is a Germanic name which means "free man", and in this case is short for Charlene. She will have been named after her paternal grandmother, because of the light red hair colour they will share when she is newborn. Her middle name, Maiha, is a Japanese name which means "dancer of the waves". Her surname means "in a village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters